Memorias que ríen
by Itzel Js
Summary: 1er capitulo MS/NH..A su lado el estremecerse era fácil. Soñar, vivir, volar….porque nada era mas imposible que mantenerla a su lado, así que aprender a volar, para el no seria mas que un pasatiempo. conjunto de drables.


**-...em...hola?...**

**wa! lo siento! enserio!...se supone que subiria el capi 5 de florecere para ti desde hace mucho...pero...bueno, ya lo explicare en el capi. 5 de -nuevamente florecere para ti- mañana, cuando lo suba...jeje**

**pero este lo escribi mientras estaba en casa de mi tia, deprnto dije, -oh, vamos Itzel, llebas la idea en mente desde hace dias- y pues lo escribi.  
><strong>

**peeeero, como disculpa por no haber subido el capi "son 15 comentarios del captulo mas 5 mias, son 20 paginas!...ademas apenas llebo como 11...pero con el regreso a clases, unos problemas con mi equipo que no trabaja de quimica -yo hago todo!- mis dolores de cabeza cuando me toca e.f., y la remodelacion de mi casa...no me da tiempo!..hasta ahora claro...jaja, asi que les dejo este one-shot de mikanxnatsume para apaciguar su ira durante algunas horas jaja  
><strong>

**...y jojo, el primer capitulo de un conjunto de one-shots de los cuales solo tengo el 1er capitulo, osea este jeje**

**por cierto, -memorias que rien- es el titulo de el conjunto de todas las historias que aun no escribo jaja, cada una de ellas tiene titulo aparte, como esta**

**-flor marchita- que por cierto, aunque se escuche triste no lo es jeje...es que no se me ocurrio otro...  
><strong>

**...y...em...no se que mas decir!, pero espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias que ríen.<strong>

**(Flor Marchita)**

Había pasado tiempo ya desde aquella vez, pero lo recordaba claramente. Porque esa era una de las cosas que esa tonta y estúpida castaña hacia hasta la fecha. Y a pesar de que estaba mas que acostumbrado, ese jueguito siempre lo ponía de mal humor, pero lo único que podía hacer era mascullar maldiciones por lo bajo esperando que ella no las oyese.

Todo había comenzado cuando entraron dos alumnos nuevos a su sección, teniendo como alice el de la premonición. No es que les haya prestado atención, ni tampoco que le interesase lo que ellos hicieran, por el podían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y el solo acudiría al funeral por compromiso, pero no se molestaría ni en recordar el nombre de esos estúpidos gemelos.

Claro, hasta que llego el día en el que esos malditos bastardos habían posado la mirada sobre Mikan, esa molestia gritona que no hacia más que seguirlos a todos lados esperando que le enseñasen mas cosas…

Joder! Que aprender cosas que dice el destino a través de flores no es mas que una mierda!

…pero esa mierda le gustaba a Mikan. Y la muy tonta creía cada una de las cosas que las estúpidas flores le decían!

oOoOoOoOOoOo

Arranco otro pétalo y una sonrisa surco su rostro…..

_Hotaru la quería. _

Sonrió. Eso ya lo sabia, pero era divertido tratar de leer en ellas, aunque fuese infantil, tonto y hasta ridículo. Pero eso la hacia feliz.

Zaoka y Zetsu le habían enseñado a leer el destino en flores, y aunque ellos al principio se negaron, después de un poco de su insistencia terminaron por ayudarla. Eran unos estupendos profesores.

Y ella como su mejor alumna, siendo la mas lista, brillante, bonita, risueña, sonriente y la más…..vale, vale, era la mejor alumna porque era la única. Incluso fabricaron una pequeña piedrita alice para que le fuese más fácil diferenciar el aura de las flores y las personas….

Así que ese pequeño contratiempo no podía ser obstáculo para ella. Pero no podía leer lo que ella en verdad quería!, y esos tontos Senseis se negaron a leerle lo que les pidió alegando haber pasado lo mas que pudieron a su recóndita mente, y por tanto no era asunto suyo…

Pero! No encontraba la flor adecuada para poder leerlo a el…..

Solo había comenzado por el esas tontas lecciones. Pero no encontraba ninguna flor que fuese como el!

_Las personas son como las flores, cada una crece y protege lo que quiere._

_Dejando sonrisas del ser amado costuradas al rostro._

…_.._

_Y así el viento se la lleve, siempre quedara un bonito recuerdo de lo que un día fue._

* * *

><p><em>ella era una flor. le habian dicho esos bastardos pelos de chica<em>

_y aunque ellos pensaron que el no lo comprendia, el lo hacia mejor que ellos._

* * *

><p>-te he dicho que no Natsume!-grito Mikan al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo del azabache de forma desesperada<p>

-…..-el aludido no respondió, pero de un rápido movimiento se saco a la oji ambar de encima haciéndola caer al suelo

-…..no vallas….-pidió la castaña mientras se paraba. Mirando al joven que abría la ventana dejando entrar al viento agresivo. El volteo a mirarla, pero aparto su vista de inmediato, y en un segundo ya estaba fuera de la ventana corriendo por los tejados de las habitaciones siendo observado por la muchacha.

_Porque en primavera ella siempre renacía, agitándose con el viento, y bailando sin un fin….solo para el._

-…por favor….Natsume, no vallas…-suplico tristemente mientras varias lagrimitas corrían por su rostro de porcelana. Aunque apenas había logrado ponerse de pie, un nuevo impacto mas fuerte las lastimo aun mas, haciendo que de una de sus rodillas corrieran algunas gotas color carmín.

No le importo. De lo único que era consiente era de que el se alejaba corriendo como el gato negro que era, solo…..como una sombra encadenada a ser nada….

-Na-Natsume….-sollozo la chica, comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, y se encogió de pies a cabeza sobre el frio suelo de la habitación de el.

_Ella era capaz de mesclar el cielo y los arcoíris, haciendo que su corazón bombease y se comportara como un niño. Deseando que lloviese para ver aquellas pinturas coloreadas en el cielo._

Hace apenas una hora ella había llegado para acompañarle, y cual había sido su sorpresa al encontrárselo con aquella mascara de gato en mano. Otra misión…otra estúpida misión….

Y aunque ella le pidió, suplico y chillo por que no fuera, él no la escucho…._mentira_, sabia que la había oído, que había escuchado perfectamente cuando infantilmente le había dicho que si se iba la perdería para siempre. Tal vez fue egoísta al chantajearlo con eso, pero el no cambio de opinión y se fue a pesar de que ella había marcado mas de dos veces las consecuencias que tendría si abandonaba esa habitación…..

…no funciono….aun así él se había ido…

_A su lado, vivir merecía la pena, pues con sus frágiles hojas lo abrigaba de los llantos del cielo._

-….es-estupi…do….-lloro la castaña al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y se tomaba de esta para ayudarse a ponerse de pie.

No había sido la primera vez que peleaban,

No era la primera vez que ella le chillaba,

No era la primera vez que el la escuchaba y fingía no hacerlo,

No era la primera vez que él se iba de misión y ella lo amenazaba con dejarle

No era a primera vez que él no le dirigía palabra al marcharse

No era la primera vez que ella se quedaba tirada en el suelo llorando

y no era la primera vez que el se iba maldiciéndose por hacerla llorar….

_Brotando a cualquier momento. Y abriendo sus hojas color otoño para el._

-maldito zorro pervertido…..-musito cansina y triste mente la chica, al tiempo que sacaba del closet un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se saco los zapatos y curo la insignificante heridita de su rodilla. No quería pelear mas con el, y si el la veía seguro comenzaría a reñirla, era capaz de no despegarse de su lado como si se hubiese roto una pierna….y aunque seguro seria lindo que pasara eso, no tenia ganas de picarlo esa noche, tal vez en la mañana se quitase la vendita y se pusiera algo de maquillaje para aparentar tener morados, así lo tendría para ella sola el resto del día….y la semana probablemente….

Se puso de pie, y al igual que los zapatos, las calcetas, la faldita y la blusa junto con el suéter se fueron directo al suelo. No tenía ganas de regresar a su habitación, y mucho menos estar fuera de ahí. Saco nuevamente del closet un pantalón verde y una camisa blanca.

_A su lado el estremecerse era fácil. Soñar, vivir, volar….porque nada era mas imposible que mantenerla a su lado, así que aprender a volar, para el no seria mas que un pasatiempo._

Seguro se molestaría con ella por ponerse su ropa, alegando que le contagiaba sus gérmenes y sus pulgas, pero no importaba.

Se dirigió al baño, y al meterse dentro de la regadera suspiro tristemente

…..no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, pero sabia bien que tampoco seria la ultima.

Porque la próxima vez ella le gritaría haciendo que él se desesperara mucho mas que la ultima vez.

Porque la próxima vez él se sentiría la persona mas despreciable cuando ella le rogara el que no se marchara, pero alejándose para protegerla.

Porque la próxima vez ella le lloraría mas fuerte deseando que el contestase, aun sabiendo de ante mano que no lo hará, haciéndole daño con sus tontas palabras.

Porque la próxima vez el nuevamente sentiría aquella opresión en el pecho pensando que esta vez su amenaza podría ser cierta, pero deseando que fuese como siempre había sido y que al regresar no se acordase de lo que dijo.

Porque la próxima vez que ella supiese lo que su ultima mirada le decía a través de aquel empañado cristal, lloraría mas al saber que podría perderlo.

Porque la próxima vez el desearía regresar como siempre para arroparla en sus brazos, sin verla, pero sintiendo todo aquello mientras corría por los tejados deseando que ella parase de llorar.

Porque la próxima vez ella se lamentaría al pensar que podría pasarle algo por haberlo molestado de tal manera, haciendo que se preocupara por ella cuando debería estar preocupado por sobrevivir.

_Como la más bella Margarita que florece en invierno. Simple y casual, como la menta y la miel_

Con cuidado se arropo en la cama, apenas habían pasado unas horas, pero para ella aquello no era más que una tortuosa espera.

**No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero deseaba que no fuese la última.**

Porque a pesar de que ya hubieran pasado mas de la docena de veces que la escena se repetía, se sentía como si fuese la primera vez.

Y pidiendo a Kami que lo cuidara y lo llevase de vuelta a su lado se dormiría, ahogada en las lágrimas de una irrealidad que podría destrozarla. Justo como ahora.

oOoOoOoOo

la ventana de la habitación se abrió lentamente, y de la oscuidad emergio el cuerpo del azabache. puso los pies sobre la madera, y observo a la bonita oji amabar arropada en su cama.

Una pequeña e iracunda sonrisa surco su rostro, al saber que como minimo la tendría sonriendo para el un mes entero. un mes sin misiones...

Suspiro, y antes de que alcanzase a dar vuelta sobre sus pies hacia el baño los brazos de la castaña aprisionaban su torso

-…estaba preocupada….-reconoció ella antes de que el terminara de respirar

El no contesto, pero ella comprendió lo que quería decir cuando sintió sus grandes manos posarse en su cintura

_Porque entre el sonido del agua que la hacia crecer podía escuchar sus dulces risitas._

-….gracias por volver Natsume…-dijo Mikan mientras veía su varonil rostro, poso su mano sobre su espalda, justamente donde había una cicatriz, la mas grande que tenia, y la primera que ella había curado.

-hn- monosílabo el chico. Acariciando el rostro de la chica se acercó a ella, y unio sus labios en un tierno y fugaz beso

-yo también te amo-contesto la chica ante el silencio del joven

Ella volvió a arroparse entre sus brazos, y a través del eflejo de la ventana y la luz de la luna vio una flor roja sobre la cama.

…..puede que todos pensasen que Natsume Hyuuga no era uno de los chicos que regalan flores, bombones y cartas. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el le daba mucho mas que eso.

_Con aquel embriagante aroma que era capaz hacerle sentir tantas cosas. Como sueños de primavera tatuados sobre su piel_

Sonrió. Al darse cuanta de que la flor era idéntica a él, no hacia falta ver su aura. La sentía, igual que sintió al chico antes de que pisase el tejado de ese edificio y abriese la ventana.

-…gracias por la flor, me encanta-

* * *

><p>El chico suspiro y poso una mano sobre la desnuda cintura de la joven que estaba a su lado en la cama<p>

-N-Natsume….-suspiro la chica entre sueños. El chico sonrio maliciosamente, y la cargo de tal forma que ella quedo justamente sobre su cuerpo haciéndola despertar. Aferro aun mas su cintura, sabiendo lo que pasaría de imediato. Su pequeña Mikan, a pesar de tener ya 19 años seguía siendo inocente…..solo en algunas cosas claro...

-bu…buenos días Natsume…-saludo soñolientamente

-tuviste un bonito sueño Mikan?-pregunto malignamente

-m?-

-no lo ocultes, ya se que tuviste un sueño erotico conmigo pervertida-le acuso el azabache mientras sonreía viendo como la chica pasaba las distintas tonalidades de rojo

-n-no es….no es cierto!-se trato de defender

-claro- dijo dándole por su lado y parándose frente a la chica, que enrojeció aun mas al verlo únicamente con boxers negros

-de que te sonrojas ahora?, si anoche sentiste todo lo que ves –anuncio el chico sin pudor mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta soltando una risotada

_Porque ella era dulce y natural, andando hacia el con su lento caminar de azúcar quemado por la danza._

La chica le maldijo, sabiendo que por eso se estaría riendo en la cocina de la casa. Refunfuño molesta, y al darse vuelta vio aquella flor que hace años había sido de un precioso color rojo, pero ahora no quedaba mas que un opaco color amarillento.

Pero para ella, aquella flor era la mas hermosa, y así ella muriera, su flor quedaría como recuerdo mudo de el….aunque para eso faltasen años y años y años….

Uno de sus blancos y delicados dedos toco una punta de la flor y nuevamente conto las hojas

_Me quiere, no me quiere,_

_me quiere, no me quiere,_

_me quiere, no me quiere,_

_me quiere, no me quiere,_

_me quiere no me quiere,_

_me quiere, no me quiere_

_Me quiere…_

_..me quiere…._

Aunque no fuese la forma adecuada de leer la flor, con eso le bastaba, porque ella sabia lo que el sentía incluso antes de tenerla en manos. Y aunque no la tuviera, el siempre se lo recordaba

_Ella hacia que sintiese el amor a flor de piel, que comienza a desbordar._

Natsume entro en la habitación, haciendo que entrase con el dulce olor de los hot cakes a su lado. Miro hacia la ventana, y vio a la castaña envuelta únicamente en la sabana de la cama, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas. Contando nuevamente los pétalos de esa flor, como cada mañana desde hacia 3 años. Ni siquiera sabia como la condenada flor aun marchita seguía siendo bonita a los ojos de su mujercita.

Se acercó a ella, y con fuerza raramente suave la atrajo hacia su boca. El desayuno podía esperar.

…...

…...

-también te amo Natsume-contesto la castaña al azabache al sentir como sus besos bajaban hacia su cuello

….

_Tal vez esos estúpidos gemelos habían tenido razón al decirle que Las personas eran como las flores, cada una crecía y protegía lo que era importante para cada una._

_Y aunque el viento se las llevara, siempre quedaría un bonito recuerdo de lo que un día fueron_

…

_Pero hubo algo que el no dijo esa vez._

_Que el protegería a su flor antes de que siquiera una lagrima empañara su sonrisa. _se dijo bajando sus besos por los hombros de la castaña_  
><em>

_Y él no se conformaría con su recuerdo, cuando ella se fuera, el la seguiría con la maceta en manos esperando que volviese a nacer._

_Después de todo, ella era la mas bella flor que el cielo pinto para el._

…_._

* * *

><p><strong>fin!<strong>

**em...no se...les gusto? jaja**

**estaba pensando en hacer el sig. capitulo de hotaruxruka**

**ustedes que piensan?...no estoy segura si poner primero ese o primero un misakixtsubasa**

**ya tengo la idea para las 2 historias, pero aun no las escribo**

**cual quieren primero?**

**y...ah! si, antes de que se me olvide jaja**

**bla bla, como los escritores encontramos inspiracion en los reviews**

**denme inspiracion! jaja**

**si comentan les llegara un Natsume empaquetado directito a casa con solo un boxer encima! jaja**

**-yo quiero uno!...en encerio...-**

**no se desesperen con la historia de florecere para ti, mañana en la tarde lo subo!  
><strong>

**y...no se! espero que les haya gustado jaja**


End file.
